The one that holds my heart
by Delove18
Summary: Modern-day supernatural AU. Agron, beta of the Libertas pack, who has been searching for his mate for what feels like centuries, never thought he would find him right in his home. Nasir was living a life no one would wish on their enemy as a pet to his Alpha. Can Agron be what Nasir needs and can Nasir learn to trust him. I OWN NOTHING. Contains man-love. Please read and review
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Spartacus Libertus sat at the kitchen table, staring down at his half eaten sandwich and the bottle of beer he had yet to open. Days like this he wanted to chuck all in, walk away. It didn't matter that he was now Alpha or that he had a pack depending on him. Sometimes he hated the dependency. He had to figure out what to do about the pack in the east. Heaving a sigh, he opened the bottle of beer.

"Darling what's wrong?" His mate Mira, slid into the chair across from him.

"Fucking Glaber is at it again. The guy's got a death wish. No one in their right mind comes into my territory, leaving their fucking scent mark all over the damn place." Spartacus took a gulp of his beer then proceeded to slam the bottle on the table a little harder than intended.

"You know he is just doing this to get you riled up. He is not stupid enough to actually come into town. I'm sure you sentries are on the look out." The crazy thing was that Glaber was a spineless coward who taunted Libertus pack to get Spartacus to step down, to extend his pack. Glaber knew that in a fight for leadership of the pack Spartacus would win hands down. Spartacus was the most powerful timber wolf to ever live. Most packs feared him ever since he challenged the old Alpha Lentulus Batiatus. The fight was to the death and Spartacus stood victorious. Although this happened about half a century ago, he is still feared by most packs, which is why Glaber's acts come as a surprise.

"Why don't you go to the coffeehouse in town and try to relax. Kick your feet up and don't worry about here. I'll take care of things while you're out," Mira offered. The offer was tempting to Spartacus but he knew he couldn't accept it. This is his pack to run and therefore making him responsible for everyone in the pack.

"As tempting as the offer is, I can't relax while one of my men is almost at breaking point because he is looking for his mate. It has been over fifty years now and he is still searching. I am afraid that if we don't find Naevia soon, Crixus would turn rogue." Spartacus said sounding defeated. Just as Mira was about to reply, his beta Agron came into the kitchen.

"We've just received word that the south-western Alpha is in town," Agron said. Spartacus turned to face his Agron who was standing behind him.

"Okay, is there a reason that it has gotten your panties in a twist. Unless he has been in town for more than a couple of hours and hasn't been by to make his presence known." Spartacus said.

"Well he has, that's not the only thing. We found out that he is the one in charge of buying and selling other wolves and cubs as slaves and subs. We thought it might help us in our search for Naevia." Agron replied. At his response Spartacus gave a growl. "Also we have reason to believe he is heading towards the eastern pack to meet with Glaber." Agron concluded.

"Then what the hell is he doing in my town?" Spartacus shouted.

"Maybe he is scouting the area to find cubs he can kidnap while he is passing through" Mira suggested.

"Gather your men and find out as much as you can. Also have someone watch him and let me known when he returns to his own pack lands. I do not want to confront him in Glaber's pack territory. Also Crixus mustn't know about this until we have solid evidence, is that clear?" Spartacus said to Agron. Agron nodded then left the Alpha and his mate alone in the kitchen. Once Agron left, Spartacus turned to his mate, "You see why I cannot rest. I thing I am going to need another bottle of aspirin, all this is doing my fucking head in" Spartacus said.

"Come my darling, as the Alpha-mate it is my job to give you the support you need. Come and let me help you relieve the tension," Mira said seductively and she pulled Spartacus off his seat and led him to their bedroom.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Few days later…_

Agron stood with the other Sentries in the reception room of the Den grounds as Spartacus informed them of they latest mission. The Den is the house they all like in. The Sentries are the warriors, they are the biggest in the pack and their job is to protect the pack. The leader of the pack is the Alpha and his second in command is his Beta. Just like wolves in nature, each shifter has a mate and once bonded with said mate, the bond cannot be broken. Because shifters just get the one mate, mates are taken seriously.

Agron has been searching for his mate since he reached the age of nineteen and knew he would be able to detect his mate through their scent. Now over a century later, he still has found his mate. Agron became consumed in his thoughts and was suddenly snapped out of it when he heard Spartacus shout.

"Crixus!" Sparatacus shouted. It would seem that the man was also consumed in the thoughts of his mate. Although Agron and Crixus did not generally get along, he felt sorry for the man. Crixus found his mate Naevia while they were under the rule of their form alpha Batiatus. But when the alpha's wife Lucretia found out she sold Naevia, as at the time she had an interest in Crixus. When Spartacus challenged the former alpha and won, Crixus started searching for Naevia. It was a sad situation that Agron would never wish on any one, it was a surprise to him that Crixus hadn't turned rogue yet. Before he became to lost in his thoughts, Agron started paying attention to what spatacus was saying as it would look bad if he the beta wasn't listening.

"Crixus we have a new mission now," Spartacus said, he held up his hand as Crixus was about to object. "Before you object, it would help us in our search for Naevia" Spartacus continued, that seemed to grab Crixus's attention. "We found the person she was first sold to, however the man is an alpha and we cannot go into his territory all guns blazing, so instead we go in order to make introductions as we haven't met yet. But just because we are not going there with the intention to fight, I want all of you coming with me to be observant and stand prepared. Is that understood?" Spartacus asked the sentries gathered. A resounding "Yes Alpha" was heard.

After giving further instructions and information about the mission, people started filing out in order to get ready. Before Agron could do the same, he heard his name being called out by the Alpha, so he stopped and turned around.

"Agron, I need you to stay with the rest of the Sentries and protect the pack, just in case Gabber tries to use my absence to attack." Spartacus informed Agron. Agron gave a short nod and then went about ensuring everyone knew what they were doing.

Agron knew that above all he had to protect the Alpha-mate. But just thinking about this task made him to think about what his mate would be like. Agron knew that unlike most of the other Sentries, his mate was to be a male. He had discussed this with Spartacus, out of concern for how the rest of the pack would treat him if they knew. He was glad when Spartacus told him he didn't care and that he would not let the pack treat him any different. He was also surprised when Spartacus told him that he wasn't the only gay member of the pack.

He could remember the day Spartacus challenged Batiatus as if it was yesterday

"_I am issuing you a challenge. Your people should not be suffering like this while you sit on your ass and reap from their hard labours." Spartacus stood in the front yard of Batiatus's home, no one to back him up. Agron thought he was either the bravest man he'd ever seen or the dumbest. At the time Spartacus was new to the pack and he didn't have that many friends meanwhile there were a lot of people backing up the Alpha._

"_Kill him," Batiatus ordered Agron and the other men._

_At that point something inside Agron broke. Batiatus's reign of terror had to end, and if they attacked the man challenging their Alpha and killed him, who would protect them against the real bad guy? Agron was willing to take his chances with a stranger rather than continue under Batiatus._

"_No." Agron stood tall and proud, something he should have done decades ago. But when you are taken from your home at the tender wolf age of thirty, you believe what the man who wields the claws and has the goons to back him up says._

"_Bring me Duro, now"_

_Agron felt a laugh tear from his chest. It sounded evil and maniacal. "He's been hidden away. You won't be using my brother for leverage today. This fight is yours." Agron and his men stepped back and took a stance behind Spartacus._

"_What does that tell you, Batiatus, when your own men stand behind a stranger instead of their Alpha? Are you going to agree to the challenge, or do I have to take you down without acceptance? It doesn't matter either way. Your days of terror are over."_

_Agron mentally cheered, and was terrified at the same time because he had no clue who this man was or how he would treat the pack. Spartacus shifted and he was the biggest Timber wolf Agron had ever seen. Batiatus also shifted, he wasn't as big as Spartacus but we all knew he would fight fair. Within seconds the Sentries were protecting Spartacus, fighting Batiatus's followers to keep them from interfering with the challenge._

"_No!" Agron shouted when Duro charged from behind the house and leapt onto one of the followers back. He shouldn't be here, Batiatus could use him against them. So Agron fought through the followers to reach his brother, he kept one eye on the alpha as he fought to stay alive, fought for what he felt was right, and most of all fought to keep his brother safe from these sadistic bastards._

_Agron saw Batiatus pinned down under Spartacus, the Alpha rolling and exposing his belly as a sign of submission. For a moment Agron thought that Spartacus was going to let Batiatus go. But Spartacus growled, shaking his head no at Batiatus, Batiatus tried to run but Spartacus tackled him, tearing into Batiatus's neck and ripping muscle from bone. Agron heard the distinctive snap and knew that his alpha was dead. Spartacus dropped the limb body and gave a loud howl. All the Sentries joined him in howling and then bared their necks as their sign of submission and acceptance of their new Alpha._

Agron came out of his thoughts when someone accidentally bumped into him. He didn't realise he had stopped in his tracks. He looked around to see who it was and realised it was his brother.

"Is everything alright Agron?" Duro asked, his voice laced with concern. Agron looked at his brother, he was happy at how is brother had seemed to flourish ever since Spartacus took over the pack. His brother might never be Sentry material but at least now he knew how to take care of himself.

"I'm fine Duro. Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Agron asked.

"I promised Mira, I would help her with the pups, we are teaching them so hunting tactics today" Duro said excitedly. He then ran off. Agron smiled but then continued on his way to finish his task.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Ever since he was a kid Nasir had been trained to be a sub or pet for his Alpha Dominic. His parents were the pack advisors and the fell into some debts and the Alpha had agreed to help for a price, the price was Nasir. At the tender age of eight he was placed in the Alphas house and had begun his training and since that day he had gone by the name Tiberius.

But now at the age of twenty he finally wanted more in his life so he thought that the Alpha wouldn't mind him having a proper education. He was dead wrong. He still doesn't know what possessed him to ask. Now he was on his way to the Alpha's suite as his presence was required. A sense of dread washed over him as he got closer and closer to his destination.

No sooner had he stepped through the Alpha's door than he was snatched up and shoved into the wall, Dominic's fist punching the drywall inches from Nasir's head. "Where the hell have you been?" Dominic yelled.

Nasir could not believe he was going through this again. He knew that he was bound to the Alpha and could not escape. The collar around his neck prevented him from shifting, even if he could shift, he was strong enough to fight of the Alphas and his goons, so they really was no point in trying. Although Dominic got angry and hit him at times, he could also be very good to him. He made sure he ate, even if the portions were controlled, he also made sure he was looked after. As the alpha's pet he was off-limits to other pack members, unless they had the Alpha's permission. Although this happened rarely, it was used as a means of punishment when Nasir did something terribly wrong.

Nasir just stood there as he was yelled at. His gaze fixed on the floor as his heart hammered in his chest, and his mouth bone dry. He stood cowering, wishing Dominic would calm down.

"Fucking answer me!" Spittle flew in Nasir's face as Dominic screamed at him. He didn't want his master angry with him, because an angry master meant a very mean master. Nasir knew he was privileged to be the Alpha's pet. The collar around his neck marked him as Dominic's property, which meant he was treated a lot better than most of the other subs in Dominic's harem. But still this is not the life he wanted but there was nothing he could do except try as much as possible to not displease his master. For if Dominic got tired of him, he would be cast aside and into the hands of the Alpha of the Eastern pack to be a sub in that pack's Alpha's harem.

"I had to help the cook prepare meals as one of the helps was sick, so they were short of a help in the kitchen." Nasir ducked as Dominic's fist struck wall again. He could hear the dry wall crumbling in his ear. Fuck he hated this but it was better that the option of being Glaber's sub. The tales he heard of what goes on in Glaber's harem gave him nightmares.

"I better not find out you are lying to me, or your ass is mine. Get dressed now. We are expecting guests. I need a god damn drink." Dominic shoved Nasir's shoulder back as he turned and walk to the bar in his suite and poured himself a glass of whiskey.

"Wear those tight jeans I like so much" Dominic ordered.

Nasir mentally rolled his eyes. Not only was the Alpha a jerk, he also liked to putting Nasir on display and making him look like a slut. Nasir would have been comfortable in loose-fitting jeans and a shirt but instead he was made to wear tight-fitting jeans that he were unhealthy for any man to wear and netted shirts.

"By the way why are you only in your vest? I'm sure you were wearing a shirt on top of the vest earlier today." Dominic asked.

Nasir paused now realising he left his shirt behind in the kitchen in his hurry to get to Dominic's room. As he looked up he saw Dominic making his way towards him.

"Answer me Tiberius." Dominic commanded as he knocked him to the floor. "Where is your shirt? Is that why you took you time before coming to me when I called for you? Were you with someone?" Nasir tried to crawl away, but Dominic pulled him up by his hair.

"No! I-I must have left it in the kitchen. It was hot in there so I took it off. I swear master" Nasir said as he tried to pull his head free, but Dominic yanked it back. This was bad. He hadn't seen him this angry ever. Nasir knew he had to get away or Dominic was going to kill him.

"Pull your pants down, you fucking piece of shit. I want to see if someone has been in you," Dominic said angrily, "Were you trying to gain favour with someone so that you could escape?" Dominic released him and grabbed Nasir's slacks. With every survival instinct in him, Nasir pushed Dominic away. He was surprised by his own strength.

"You fucking bitch!" Dominic yelled. As Nasir was about to run out of the room, Dominic grabbed a hold of him. Nasir knew this was the end. Just as Dominic was about to take him towards the torture chambers, the door bell rand, signalling the arrival of guest. Dominic immediately stopped in his tracks and turned to face the door.

"Go finish getting ready, then join me. But know that I am not finished with you. You will learn your place or suffer the consequences. Are we clear?" Dominic growled in a menacing tone and he pushed Nasir back into his room and made his way to great his guests.

Nasir tried to get his heart under control and he got ready. It would look bad for Dominic if he appeared in front of the guest apprehensive and scared, Dominic would never forgive him for that, and Nasir didn't really want to add any more reasons for Dominic to be upset with him. So he finished getting ready and made himself presentable. It was as if the events that just transpired never happened. He then made his was to the lounge, where he knew Dominic was and knelt on the cushion placed by his master's feet.

* * *

"So Alpha Libertus, what brings you to my humble domain?" Dominic asked.

"I thought it would be nice to meet all the Alpha's in the area and seeing as you were in my town a couple of days ago and we did not get the chance to me, I wanted to amend that." Alpha Libertus replied. Being a grey wolf gave Nasir a higher sense of smell but for some reason he had an even greater sense of smell than his pack. It was a secret he had never told anyone before. He could smell emotions, lust, fear, despair and even lies. So after Alpha Libertus spoke he quickly cast him a look through his lashes because although what he said was mostly true they was a trace of dishonesty in it.

"I am also here for some personal matters and I was wondering if you could be of assistance" Alpha Libertus continued. Nasir could sense Dominic getting apprehensive.

"Oh really" Dominic replied calmly, "What is it you would like my help with?"

"You were friends with the former alpha Batiatus were you not?" Alpha Libertus asked. Dominic remained quite. "No sense in denying it, I know. The reason I am here is that he sold you a girl over half a century ago, I am sure you know of whom I speak off. Where is she?"

"I do not know what it is you are implying, but you are wrong. I do not have a hand in the illegal selling of pack member as you are insinuating. I strongly suggest you leave my house before you find yourself in a situation you cannot handle." Dominic said, getting angrier by the second.

"If that is what you want. Just so you know, I have proof of my claims. You see not only am I looking for the missing girl. I am also here for my pack members that went missing while you were in my town. If you do not co-operate with me I may have to release this information to the wolf council." Alpha Libertus said calmly.

"You made a grave error coming here with so few men, I cannot be held responsible if you were attacked and killed by rogue wolves while passing through my town, now can I?" Dominic smirked and then turned to his guards, "Kill them" he ordered. Nasir seeing a fight about to take place moved to the far corner of the room.

The fight was over before it even began. Alpha Libertus men proved to be superior fighters and Dominic was left gravely wounded. Alpha Libertus picked him up and before he could give the killing strike, Dominic pleaded with him.

"The girl you seek was taken by some rogue vampires that attacked my town after she was brought to me. I do not believe she is still alive. As she wasn't pack I did not see the need to rescue her." Dominic said. Alpha Libertus threw him to the ground but before he left his nose upturned and he began sniffing until his gaze landed on Nasir.

"My, my, my. What do we have here? I assume he is your favourite pet, Dominic? Well I guess he is by the collar round his neck. I will be taking him as compensation, until I find my missing pack members" Alpha Libertus said. Nasir had always dreamed of escaping Dominic but he did not want to fall into the hands of an even worse Alpha.

When Nasir was grabbed by one of Alpha Libertus men, he fought against him with ever thing he had. But suddenly the room went black as another of Alpha Libertus's men slapped him so hard across the face.

When he woke up he was in the pack seat of a car with his hands bound behind his back. He turned towards the man beside him and growled bearing his teeth.

"The dog bares his teeth at a wolf. Has he no fear. Spartacus why is he with us. He cannot be trusted." The one who slapped Nasir said.

"Crixus I have my reasons. I believe he would be of use to us." Spartacus replied.

"Yes, if he does not kill us in our sleep" Crixus mumbled.

"What is your name?" Spartacus asked.

Nasir growled at first and did not answer but Crixus hit him again, "My name is Tiberius." Nasir found the idea of killing Crixus in his sleep very tempting. No more questions were asked and the car was silent and the made their journey to where, Nasir didn't know.

* * *

Nasir must have passed out because when he opened his eyes he was being carried into a large house. He was then dropped unceremoniously to the ground when he was brought to a room he believed to be an office.

"I do not believe what that Alpha said about Naevia" Crixus said. Nasir stood and look towards Crixus only to find the man staring right at him.

Nasir ignored him and dragged his gaze towards Spartacus where he was seated behind a large oak table. "Did you kill me Alpha?" he asked.

"Why did you love him? Are you going to mourn his passing?" Crixus scoffed. Most of the other men in the room laughed at that.

"If given the choice would you return to him?" Spartacus asked Nasir

"Yes" Nasir replied. When he looked around the room he could see the look of surprise on the face of everyone present. He knew what they thought. They were probably thinking that who in their right mind would return to the life of being a slave.

"What if I killed him? What would you do then? Do not tell me you enjoy being a pet, sub, slave or whatever it is you what to call it." Spartacus spat out the words as if they left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"If he is dead then I would gladly follow him to the afterlife." Nasir said.

"Is the love between you two that strong? Is that why he objected do strongly when we took you?" Crixus asked. Nasir could see him contemplating how he could use that information to his advantage.

"No, I despise the man. It doesn't change the fact that I am legally his. If he is dead then I would rather die than condemn myself the life I would have because of you" Nasir said as he looked at Spartacus.

Spartacus was shocked. He thought the man would have been grateful that he was save. As Timber wolves they had impeccable hearing so heard part of the conversation between Dominic and his pet. When they arrived at Alpha Dominic's house they made sure not to be seen and scouted the area, it was when he heard the man about to punish his pet that he pressed the door bell hoping to at least save the man, but know the said pet looked at him with hatred and animosity.

"What have I done to so wrong you Tiberius?" Spartacus asked. "You should be relieved that I have saved you from your life of servitude to a cruel Alpha"

"Saved me?" Nasir snorted. "You didn't save me you have just condemned me to be a sub of an even crueller Alpha. Upon the death of Alpha Dominic I shall be passed on to the Alpha Glaber of the Eastern pack. So thank you very much for that. I would rather die than see that happen"

Spartacus was speechless. However Crixus wasn't, "Since you were your Alpha's favourite pet you must know if what he said about the woman I seek is true" Crixus said.

"And I would help you because…" Nasir responded. He did not like this man.

"You will tell me the truth or I will…" Crixus started to threaten Nasir but Nasir interrupted him.

"Or you would what?" Nasir asked fiercely, "Huh, would you hit me again, or torture me until I give in and do what you want. You make out as if my former Alpha is a bad man, yet you would gladly do what he does to me in order to gain my compliance. I have been beaten and tortured, so there is nothing you can do that would break me, so I dare you give it a try." Nasir knew that he shouldn't anger the man. But it was too late for him to relent and Crixus was suddenly in front of him. He backhanded Nasir and Nasir went flying across the room but before he could gather himself up, Crixus grabbed him by the throat lifting him off the ground.

"Spartacus do not interfere, this boy knows something and I would not rest until I know what he knows. Even if I have to beat the truth out of him" Crixus said when Spartacus stood.

"Crixus leave him. Take him down to the cell, we would start interrogations tomorrow." Sparatacus suggested. Although it was said calmly, it was still a lightly veiled order. Nasir could see that Crixus was fighting to go against his Alpha's orders but he eventually lightened the grasp he had on Nasir neck and dragged him to what Nasir assumed was the cell.

The room was small and dark and had no window. The only light was from the corridor outside the cell. Nasir was pushed into the room and the door locked behind him. He turned and saw that Crixus was still standing behind the bars.

"Do not think you would get of likely. Spartacus has a kind heart but he also has many responsibilities, he would not have time to protect you. I will have the answer I seek" Crixus said and then stormed off.

Nasir dragged himself to a corner of the room and finally let the events of the day get to him. He found himself crying until his eyes ran dry but yet sleep did not consume him. Nasir just stared of into the darkness and waited, for what? He did not know.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"What the fuck are you doing man?" Crixux smacked Agron away from him.

"What's that smell on you?" Agron sniffed again.

"Will you stop? You're creeping me out." Crixus swatted at him again.

"Seriously, hold still." Agron inhaled deeply.

Crixus stood still with a disgusted look on his face. "You done sniffing me? I got a pair of underwear in my hamper if you need a fix that bad."

"Fuck you. Who's that smell on you?" Agron asked with a serious look.

"I don't know what you're talking about man." Crixus growled

"I just want to know whose damn smell is on you?" Agron growled back.

At this point Spartacus who had found their interaction amusing suddenly tensed up. He suddenly knew what was going on.

"I don't know, man. Here, take my shirt. It's yours. Go sniff it in your room or something. Weirdo." Crixus pulled his shirt off. It was the same shirt he had on yesterday when they went to deal with the southwestern Alpha. Crixus hadn't found time to shower yet or changed before Agron got all sniffing crazy.

"I don't want you damn shirt." Agron threw it down. "I want to know why _my_ _mate's _smell is on _you_."

Crixus stopped. What the hell was Agron talking about?

Mate?

Crixus thought hard about who he had been around. Knowledge dawned on him. The Alpha-pet he had thrown in the cell was the only person he came into close contact with. He gasped as he realised that he had hit the little man. Agron was not going to like that.

Agron had come into the den from his night shift of guard duty. One of the other Sentry's had come to release him of duty. It was still early morning, about six am. When he walked in he heard voices coming from Spartacus's office and decided to heard there and see how yesterday's mission went.

But it was a he reached the office the most luxurious scent hit him. It was of spices and summer rain, the aromatic scent brought his senses alive. So he scanned the people in Spartacus's office looking for the owner of the scent, until his eyes landed on Crixus. Agron knew that the scent didn't belong to the man so he questioned Crixus about it.

Agron stood waiting for an answer from Crixus. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Alpha telling the others to leave the office. He heard Crixus's gasp, when he looked more closely at Crixus he could see the appearance of guilt on the man's face. What did he have to be guilty about?

"Agron" Spartacus called out. "You have to remain calm before we tell you anything." Spartacus stepped out from behind his chair and started pacing.

"Can one of you just tell me what the hell is going on, rather than beating around the bush." Agron shouted, losing patience.

"Well you know about the mission we went on yesterday." Spartacus said and paused until Agron gave a slight nod. "Well the Alpha, Dominic was his name was an arsehole and a fight broke out and he was injured. He didn't give us any information about the whereabouts of Naevia so we took his favourite pet as compensation. I believed it is his scent you are smelling on Crixus."

"So you mean to tell me that my mate is in this house. Where is he? I must find him" Agron said excitedly. He had always thought he would have to search the continent for his mate. He wasn't expecting him to be brought to him.

Agron had already started to leave the office, when he realised that neither Spartacus nor Crixus moved. "What is going on? What haven't you told me?" Agron asked.

"The thing is your mate is in one of the cells in the basement." Spartacus said.

"Why?" Agron hissed. His jaws were clenched tightly and that was all that could come out. He stood there for a minute, no one answering his question. He noticed that for some reason, both Spartacus and Crixus looked guilty.

"You see, he is Alpha Dominic's pet. He couldn't be trusted to roam free. What if he attacked us so that he could get back to his Alpha?" Spartacus said as he tried to reason with an agitated Agron.

Agron thought about Spartacus's reasons and found them sound. But the man was his mate, surely that would over-rule whatever feelings he had for his old Alpha. "Well maybe once he realises he is my mate he would stay. No one wants to live their life as a pet." Agron then turned and made his way to the basement.

* * *

Spartacus watched him go. He wanted to believe that everything was going to work out, that it would be easy but he knew it wouldn't be. He knew that Agron and Tiberius would have a hard time. The little man was doubtful and did not trust easily but who could blame him after what he had been through. Agron was a warrior, unused to tender emotions, the only person that Agron showed just a hint of tenderness was his brother. Spartacus just hoped that they would find a way to help each other.

"Crixus, you do know that once Agron finds out you hit his mate, he isn't going to be happy." Spartacus said. He wanted to prepare the man for what was to come. He knew that Agron and Crixus never got on, this situation would further cause problems for them.

"Yes I know, but now we have an advantage. Agron can get his mate to tell us everything he knows." Crixus said and walked off.

Spartacus shook his head. He knew it was going to work like that. Days like these, he hated being Alpha.

* * *

Nasir had been awake for a while but whenever someone came by to check in on him he feigned sleep. He heard the men that where guarding the cell talk among themselves. He remembered one in particular asking why he was not just killed. Nasir was asking himself that question. He would have preferred that Spartacus killed him, rather than use him as a bargaining chip. For some reason his Alpha was fixated on him, Nasir knew that even though the Alpha tried to hide it. Nasir knew the only way he was going to escape Dominic's clutches was through death.

As he had nothing to do, he allowed his mind to wonder of days past. He remembered growing up before he was given to Alpha Dominic. He remembered his elder brother, with whom he had spent countless hours playing with. He remembered his parents, how they used to tell him that they loved him very much and he believed them. He couldn't believe how foolish and naïve he was then.

Even though they did not have that much money and at times his parents struggled to provide for them. They were happy. His father was always in between jobs, trying to make ends meet but times were hard and stable jobs were hard to come by. His mother stayed home most of the time to look after them. Yes, it was hard but they made it work.

Nasir remembered the day his father came home and informed them he was not to be one of the Alpha's advisors. His parents were so happy. That was when his parents started to change. His mother only cared about throwing lavish parties and spending the money his father now got as a pack advisor. His father was always out doing god knows what. His parents just didn't care about them anymore.

His brother took care of him and loved him until the unfortunate day he went missing. His parents did nothing, no search parties, no asking around, just nothing. His brothers name was never mentioned in the house, it was as if he never existed but Nasir remembered him.

Then came the day Nasir was given to the Alpha.

_"But mommy, I don't want to leave our house and live with Alpha" A young Nasir had cried. Since he was told the news that he was to be handed to the care of the Alpha, he had begged and pleaded with his parents._

_"Nasir sweetheart, its for the best. Stop making things so difficult. The Alpha is going to take care of you." His mother said as she tried to pull him out the door. His father was downstairs speaking with a man Nasir had never met before. The man suddenly looked over his fathers shoulder, straight at him and Nasir stopped dead, fear consuming him._

_"May I speak with the boy alone?" The man asked, not taking his eyes from Nasir._

_"Of course Alpha" his mother replied before casting Nasir a look that told him to behave. So this was the man he was to live with. Nasir thought and he looked at the man. He didn't like him one bit but he was scared._

_"Where is your room?" The Alpha said. Nasir pointed his room out to the Alpha and the Alpha pulled him towards his room._

_"Nasir, I am sure you now know who I am. In case you don't I am Alpha Dominic." The Alpha said. He paused and looked around Nasir's room. "You see little boy, it would be in everyone's best interest if you came with me without a fuss. Your parents owe me a lot of money, which they cannot pay so I have been given you instead. Once in my house I will learn to listen and obey my every word for I will not put up with any nonsense. Is that understood?"_

_Nasir was scared so all he could do was nod._

_"Nasir" The Alpha said testing the name on his tongue. "I do not like that name, from today your name would be Tiberius. Your lessons would begin tomorrow so you can get settled in to your new environment. You see I am a nice man, aren't I?"_

_"Would I still be able to see my parents?" Nasir asked in a shaken voice._

_"No" The Alpha replied sharply. "They are no longer your parents, they have given up all rights to you. Now lets us go." The Alpha turned and walked out of the room with Nasir following behind him._

_As Nasir made his way out the house, he saw that his parents did nit come and say goodbye. Nasir wanted to cry but in that moment he remember what his brother used to say._

_"Nobody likes a cry baby Nasir, you have to learn how to be brave, then the other kids won't pick on you for being so small"_

_So Nasir made sure he didn't cry, he just followed the Alpha to his car and then to the place he was now to call home._

Nasir was dragged out of his memories when he heard voices at the top of the stairs. At the time he was taken, when he was just eight, he didn't understand why his parents had let him go. When he got to the age of fourteen, the Alpha told him that he had basically been sold by his parents so that they could continue to live the life of luxury.

Nasir felt the sting of tears in his eyes, he sniffed to hold them back, that was when he smelt it. The most lovely scent he had ever smelt. It was of fire and cinnamon and it was intoxicating. A muscle quivered in his jaw as he realised the scent was of his mate.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I apologise for the delay. I had a lot going on with university, work and family. So I am sorry. Anyways thanks to those of you that reviewed this story. I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

As Agron descended the stairs leading to the cells, the scent of his mate became stronger. He allowed it to lead him to his mate's cell. Agron came upon the solid steel door with the little barred window on top and looked through. The room was dark but with his senses heightened by his wolf gene, he could see the outlines of his mate who appeared to be asleep on a cold hard floor. This was unacceptable to him and he became furious and immediately opened the door. As he steeped in he noticed his mate stiffen.

"I know you're awake." Agron called out.

Nasir had his back to the man, even though he knew this was his mate, he couldn't decide whether to turn around and face him.

"Come on, look at me. I know you know we are mates." Agron called out again as he took a few steps towards where his mate laid curled in a corner of the room.

Nasir turned and looked at the man. Instant lust consumed him, he felt the urge to run into his arms and never letting him go but he also felt scared that this man would be his undoing. Because the thought of this man leaving him or hurting him made him feel devastated. Nasir didn't know what to do. The feelings swirling inside his body was confusing.

The room was quiet as they both stared at each other. Nasir thought he had never seen anyone as breathtaking as his mate. His mate stood taller than average probably just over six feet. He had a strong build, short brown hair and, a stubble. But what was most captivating were his eyes, through the light coming from the hallway, Nasir was staring into the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen.

When his mate turned to look at him. His beauty captivated Agron. His long dark hair and bronzed skin. His small build that would fit perfectly in his arms but what stopped Agron was the pain and sadness reflected in his mates dark eyes.

"You know we are mates right?" Agron asked.

"Yes, but just because fate has put us together does not mean I have to like." Nasir replied. Nasir knew that he words hurt Agron. No shifter ever denied his mate.

"I just have to show you that I am worth it" Agron said back. Agron knew he had to be patient when dealing with is mate, but Agron was not a patient man so he knew this was going to be hard.

"Come on let's get you out of here and cleaned up and maybe something more comfortable to wear. How the hell are you still breathing in those jeans?" Agron made his way to the entry of the cell and paused as he waited for his mate to follow.

Nasir got up from the ground after a few minutes of contemplating whether or not to follow his mate, he didn't want to go but the thought of a nice warm shower and more comfortable clothes to wear was too tempting to pass up on.

Nasir followed his mate out of the basement and into a room he presumed was his mates as his mate's scent was predominate in the room making him a bit dizzy.

"The shower is through that door," Agron said as he pointed the way to his en suite. He thought about taking his mate to a guest room but decided against it. "If you go in and leave your clothes in the hamper in the bathroom, I'll get you something to wear and leave it outside the bathroom door. Over on the side wall his a drawer with clean heated towels. Enjoy your bath and by the time you get out I'll have some food for you to eat." Agron then turned and left the room.

Nasir watched his mate walk out the room before heading for the shower. Once he stepped under the spray of the water he let the days events play in his mind. He knew the information the Alpha of this pack wanted but he did not trust them. Nasir decided to push away all thoughts from his mind and just relax as he showered.

Agron left the room to find something for his mate to eat. As he got to the kitchen he saw Mira in a conversation with Spartacus.

"How is he?" Spartacus asked as Agron made his way to the fridge.

"Okay, he does not want to be mated." Agron said sadly. He pulled out some ham and bread and started putting together a sandwich for his mate.

"I think he just needs time to trust that you are not going to hurt him." Mira said. Agron did not respond to that as he finished making the sandwich and put the things he used away before walking out of the kitchen with the sandwich and a glass of milk. As he reached his room he put the tray of food on the table by his window and then started raiding his dresser for clothes for his mate. His mate was pretty small compared to him so he knew none of his clothes were going to fit. Agron decided on one of his shorts that had a drawstring and a t-shirt that was a bit tight on him, after getting the clothes out he set them by the door of the bathroom and then sat in the sofa and turned on the television.

Agron idly browsed through the channels not paying attention to what was on, he had his ears pricked for the littlest of sound coming from the bathroom. He heard the shower turned off, after a few minutes he saw the bathroom door open slightly and his mates' hand reach down for the clothes that were on the floor. His mate quickly grabbed the clothes and shut the door.

Once Nasir stepped out of the shower, he honestly felt refreshed. He dried off and wrapped a towel around his waist as he headed to the bathroom door. He opened the door slightly and looked down, he saw the clothes his mate had left for him. Quickly grabbing the clothes and shutting the door, Nasir proceeded to get dressed. When dressed he headed out of the bathroom into his mates room.

"Ehm, thanks for the clothes" Nasir said softly while looking at the ground.

"You're welcome. I made you a sandwich, it is on the table by the window. I hope ham is okay?" Agron said.

"Yeah it's fine" Nasir replied as he made his way to the table and sat down. He took a bite out of his sandwich then looked out the window. He could see people moving about in the woods outside the house.

"I just realized that we haven't really introduced ourselves," Agron said as he made his way towards his mate. "My name is Agron and I am Beta to the Libertus pack," Agron stretched out his arm and waited for his mate to shake it.

"Tiberius" Nasir responded but ignored Agron's outstretched hand.

"Tiberius?" Agron said questioningly, "It does not suit you, I would have thought you would have a middle-eastern name. Tiberius is roman is it?" Agron asked. He didn't expect a reply so he was surprised when his mate responded.

"Yes, it is a roman name" Nasir said.

"You do not look Roman. I am from Germany but I have lived here in the America for over a century now." Agron said as he took the seat opposite his mate.

"I am not roman, my ancestors were Syrian. My parents came here about fifty years ago before I was born, in the prospect of finding a better job." Nasir replied. He may not want to be mated but the least he could do was try to know the man.

"Do you have a Syrian name?" Agron asked, his mate nodded but did not speak. "But you are not going to tell me, are you?" Agron said sadly. He wanted his mate to trust him but he didn't know how.

"I know we are mates but I'm sorry I will not let us bond. I won't live under someone else's thumb again." Nasir said bitterly then turned to look out of the window again effectively ending the conversation.

Agron sat there, quietly observing his mate. He was just about to speak when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" He said not removing his eyes from his mate.

"Agron we need to question the prisoner … eh … I mean your mate" Crixus said.

"Why?" Agron replied.

"He may know something of importance." Crixus replied. Agron was about to speak but was interrupted by his mate.

"You may question me all you like but I will say nothing. I am not of this pack so I owe you and the pack no loyalty. Yes I maybe the mate of one of your pack members but we are not bonded so I owe him no loyalty either."

"Listen here you little shit, you will tell me what I want to know or I will…" Crixus said angrily taking menacing steps towards Nasir.

"Or you would what Crixus?" Agron growled as he stood up. "Are you threatening my mate?"

"Of course not, it was a misunderstanding. You must understanding that I would never hurt a pack members mate Agron but I am desperate." Crixus said.

Agron did not believe him. He did not trust his mates' safety when it came to Crixus. The man was close to madness.

"I would be the only one questioning my mate." Agron said calmly. "Please leave my room" Agron told Crixus. Although his voice was calm, there was no room for argument.

Crixus gave Agron an angry look before taking his leave.

"I promise, I would not let him or anyone else hurt you." Agron said and he walked back to his mates' side. Nasir gave him a nod but did not speak.

"So little man, what would you like to do?" Agron asked, trying to lift his mates' spirit.

"Look, I know you are trying to be nice and all but I don't want to get to attached to you because I know it is only a matter of time before I am taken back by my Alpha" Nasir said.

"No! I won't allow it, he can't have you." Agron all but shouted. "You are mine." Agron growled.

"I am his by contract, which cannot be broken." Nasir said.

"Yes but the mate bond would render the contract void." Agron replied. "But you know that don't you and you still won't bond with me."

"You seem like a nice guy and all, but I do not know you. You may seem nice but what would happen if we bond, would you still be nice or would you be worse than my Alpha. I am too afraid to risk it." Nasir said.

"You know as well as I do that mating is scared among our kind. I would never do anything to hurt you." Agron said angrily. "But you won't even give me a chance to prove myself will you? I don't know what I have to do you make you see that I would never hurt you" Agron then turned around and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Once outside he took a few calming breathes. He was very angry right now and did not want to talk to his mate in his current mode so he decided to burn of his anger in the training room.

Nasir watched his mate walk out of the room. He felt sad at the departure of his mate. He didn't know why, this was what he wanted, wasn't it? He just told the man he did not want him and now that he is gone why does he feel abandoned. Nasir knew that mating Agron would break the bond of his contract. By wolf laws, mating was the ultimate bond and it was against wolf laws to interfere in a couples mating's unless a one of the mate was in danger of their mate, although this rarely happened. Nasir knew that but he refused to mate with Agron just to solve his problems. What if things between Agron and him don't work out down the line? Mating permanent and the bond could only be severed through the death of a mate. And also wolves only get one mate, did he really want to miss out on his mate due to his own insecurities and fears. Fate put them together because they are perfect for each other. If he couldn't trust his own mate. Who then could the trust?

* * *

Crixus stood in his room contemplating. He had to find a way to get the information out for Agron's mate. He knew that if he hurt the little man, Agron would kill him. But he had to find Naevia. But he had a secret, that people did not know. Naevia was not his mate. He just wanted her. He knew his want was obsessive but he had to have her. Crixus had lost his mate when he was just twenty.

They were newly mated but his rage had consumed him when he saw her talking with another man and he accidently killed his mate. It was after he killed her that he found out that the man she was talking to was her brother. When news of what he had done got out he was banished from his pack that was when he had joined Batiatus's pack. He was one of Batiatus's favourite guard, the only reason he let the man die was because he wanted revenge against the man's wife for taking Naevia from him. No one knew that Batiatus and him were friends at one time and he planned on keeping it that way. He told everyone that Naevia was his mate, and no one questioned him, but it was his infatuation with Naevia that put her in trouble.

Now the only person, standing in the way of him being with Naevia was Agron's new mate. There was something about the little man that he couldn't quite place. But he knew that the man could be his downfall if he didn't tread carefully.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Hey bro, are you okay?" Duro asked but got no reply from Agron who was furiously punching the punching bag. "Agron!" Duro shouted trying to get his brothers attention. When there still was any response, Duro went up to him and realised that Agron had his earphones on and music blasting loudly into his ears. Duro removed yanked on the cable of the earphone effectively getting Agron's attention. "What's up bro?"

"Duro, I'm not in the mood to talk right now. I just want to be left alone," Agron growled out as he turned away from his brother and grabbed his bottle of water from the bar behind him.

"Come on, you can tell me anything." Duro said as he took a seat at the bar.

"I found my mate."

"Really, that's awesome man. When can I meet him? What's he like?" Duro asked excitedly but when he saw Agron's solemn mood he calmed down, "Why aren't you excited?"

"He doesn't want us to mate." Just saying it out loud made him feel miserable, he could feel his heart breaking in half. His mate was rejecting him, not willing to find a way for them to be together. Was he that displeasing to his mate?

"It'll be okay, Agron. He is probably just scared of the commitment. He might have been hurt in the past by someone he thought loved him and now is a little gun-shy." Duro patted Agron's hand.

"You are right. He was his Alpha's pet and even though us mating would break the contract he has with his Alpha, he is unwilling to bond." Agron sighed.

"Isn't that telling you something? He knows that by mating with you, he no longer has to be a bet but he doesn't want to use you. He must be a good man."

"Yeah, I didn't think about it that way."

"Of course you didn't. You just need to give him time." Duro said and got up and left the training room.

Agron took a drink from his water bottle as he let his thoughts wonder to his mater. The man was breath-taking. The man had a small but perfect build.

He especially liked his mate's height. With Agron being over six feet tall, he liked the fact that his mate would be looking up to him. Agron could feel the pull, his wolf wanting its mate. He had a feeling he was going to have a rough way going in convincing his mate that fate wasn't mistaken hi putting them together.

Nasir looked back through the window, wondering where his mate was. _Agron. _ He thought to himself, he liked his mate's name, it suited him. He had to admit that Agron intrigued him. _Stupid libido_.

Nasir got up and started looking around his mate's room. He went over to the bookcase, looking through all the books his mate owned. There were a lot of mysteries and non-fiction about ancient Rome and ancient Greece. He then moved over to the shelves containing DVD's. Picking up once of the DVD's, he popped it in the DVD player and sat on the couch to watch as he waited for his mate to return.

When the movie ended he realised that he spent the entire time thinking about his mate and did not pay attention to the movie at all. Getting up to switch of the television he heard the door opening. He turned around as his mate walked into the room, looking sad and defeated.

"Hey" Nasir found himself saying. He didn't know what else to say.

"Hey" Agron said back.

Agron sighed deeply, knowing he had his work cut of for him.

"I'm not going to force you, little man. The choice of mating me is yours. Just know that I have waited for you for over a century. I would never do anything to hurt you now that I have found you."

"I want to trust that you would never hurt me but I am finding it difficult to let go of my fears. I am afraid because I don't think I would survive my mate betraying my trust." Nasir said sadly.

"I know it's hard but do you think you can give me a chance to prove it to you. How about we go on dates and try to get to know each other. Just take it slow." He wanted to find the people who hurt his mate and show them what true pain was.

"Y-you'd never hurt me?"

Agron grew serious, growling out his reply. "Never." He took a calming breath, not wanting to scare his already skittish mate. "I would kill anyone who I thought was a threat to you. That Alpha of yours should count himself lucky I wasn't there when Spartacus visited him."

"I'm scared," Nasir admitted softly.

Agron crossed the room in two strides, pulling his mate over to the bed. He sat down, reducing his size for the comfort of his mate. "I know." Agron cupped his face. "It must be terrifying trusting someone you don't know after what you've been through. I won't harm you. I promise you this."

Nasir stood between Agron's open legs, the internal struggle showing on his face. Agron looked into his eyes, waiting to see when a decision was made. It wasn't long.

"Okay."

Agron exhaled his relief. His mate had decided to give them a chance. He pulled his mate into his arms as the smaller man began to start fidgeting. "I won't hurt you, baby." He whispered into the shell of his mate's ear. "Ever"

Small arms snaked around him, holding on for dear life, and then he heard something being whispered. If it wasn't for his wolf hearing, would have been able to hear what his mate said.

"My name is Nasir." His mate said softly.

"Thank you," Agron knew the meaning of his mate telling him his real name. It was a sign of trust and he was grateful for it. "I have you. He'll never hurt you again." Agron caressed Nasir's back, laying his cheek on the silky soft head of hair under his chin.

Nasir would take a leap of faith, praying Agron caught him. He found himself relaxing in his mate's arms, breathing in his scent.

Starting over was scary.

He pulled back from his mate and looked him in the eye. "I have lived with fear so long," Nasir whispered. "I do not know how to control it."

"You don't," Agron said simply. "You learn little by little that you don't have to be afraid and go from there." Agron gave him a soft kiss on his lips. "Just know that you don't have to go through it alone any more. I'll be by your side from now on. When you're ready to talk, I'll be here. Okay?"

Nasir nodded, he felt tears sting his eyes and start to flood. Before he could wipe them away, Agron wiped them away.

"May I kiss you? I'm not ready for anything else yet. I've never done it before, so I might fail miserably, but I really –" Agron cut off his rambling with his mouth. One soft kiss, barely brushing his mouth against Nasir's. Agron lightly traced his tongue across Nasir's puckered mouth.

Nasir gasped.

"You like?" Agron felt his mate shake. His cock jerked, and Agron had to remind himself that his mate only asked for a kiss.

_Down, boy_

Agron could devour him. He was too damn pretty, lickable, suckable, and edible.

"More?" Nasir breathed in a hushed whisper.

Agron ran his hand down Nasir's neck, laying a soft kiss to his lips, hovering close to feel Nasir's warm breathe caress him.

"More?" Nasir asked again.

Agron smiled then ran his tongue across Nasir's teeth. When Nasir gasped, Agron thrust his tongue in, exploring Nasir's sweetness. He ran his fingers through satin hair, relishing in the softness. Agron moaned as his eyes closed and the kiss deepened. He fought his canines descending, the urge to claim his mate was getting stringer the longer he touched and kissed Nasir.

"More?" Agron mimicked Nasir's word.

Nasir smiled and further deepened the kiss, his tongue sweeping into Agron's mouth. Agron could feel Nasir's erection, and that only made his throb harder in his jeans.

Breaking the kiss, Nasir stared into his eyes. "I like." He smiled shyly.

"Good. I want more." Agron sipped at his lips as his hands ran up and down Nasir's sides. If kissing was all he was allowed right now, he was going to become a master at it. His lips would be permanently attached to Nasir's.

As the kiss started to intensify, there was suddenly a knock at the door. Pulling back from his mate reluctantly, Agron got up to go see who it was.

"Hold on, I'm coming" Agron go to the door and yanked it open ready to lay into the person that interrupted his time with is mate.

"Agron, I'm sorry to interrupt whatever it is you were doing but I would like to ask your mate some questions." Spartacus said.

"Didn't Crixus tell you? I would be the only one questioning my mate."

"Agron, I mean your mate no harm." Spartacus said gently.

"I'll ask him" Agron turned leaving Spartacus at the entrance to his room, with the door left open.

"Baby" he said as he approached his mate. Once he got to where Nasir was sitting he knelt down before his mate trying to get them at eye level. "Spartacus would like to ask you some questions. Is that okay with you. If not then I'll ask the questions and get back to him. But whatever you choose, know I would be with you the entire time."

"It's okay. But I do not want the other man here. The one that came in earlier, Crixus, I think his name is." Nasir said.

Spartacus having heard their conversation, made his way towards them. "What do you have against Crixus?"

"I do not trust him, when he is near me, my instincts tell me to run" Nasir said.

"Is it okay if I ask you some questions now? At the moment Crixus is out running some errands." Spartacus asked.

"Yeah sure. Whatever." Nasir replied.

"Do you know the where the woman we are looking for is. When I asked you former Alpha, I noticed you head snap up as I asked about her."

"Why are you looking for her?" Nasir asked.

"Well Tiberius, you –" Spartacus started to responded before he was interrupted by Nasir.

"Nasir''

"Sorry, excuse me?" Spartacus asked confused.

"His name is Nasir." Agron answered him.

"Okay then. The reason we are looking for he is because she is Crixus's mate."

"That can't be true" Nasir said.

"Why not?" Agron asked.

"If Crixus still had a mate I would feel it" Nasir replied.

"How?" Agron asked surprised.

"Well it so happens, Agron, your mate is an Omega." Spartacus answered.

"An Omega. Wow. I knew I was lucky." Agron said.

"What do you mean you would be able to feel it?" Spartacus asked before the conversation went of topic.

"It's just something I can see and feel. I can't explain it. But just so you know. I can tell the difference between someone who is unmated but their mate is still out there and if a mate bond has been made but is now broken signalling the lost a mate, and that is what I feel and see when I am around Crixus. He has mated before but his mate died. And also his aura is grey almost turning black. I do not trust him."

"That can't be possible. He told us that she was taken before he could mate with her." Agron said. He didn't know what to believe but when he look at his mate he knew that he believed his mate, which meant that Crixus had been lying to them.

"I know where she is but I cannot tell you until, I'm sure that she would be safe here. Although the situation she is in isn't ideal, I cannot bring her into a situation that could potentially be worse. You need to find out what Crixus agenda because like I said, I do not trust him."

"Are you sure? Maybe he has two mates." Spartacus said

"Yes I'm sure. I know if someone's mate hasn't been born yet or dead. If a person's mate is still out there, I'll be able to see if there is a bond waiting to be formed. That means that the person's mate is alive and waiting to be found. With Crixus the bond is permanently severed."

"Thank you. I will have a word with him. I will leave out the part of you being an Omega though. Anyways welcome to the pack. Agron is a great man, you couldn't have done better than him. I know he would treat you well." Spartacus said and walked out of the room.

"Okay, little man, I think we need to have a chat. It is clear we know nothing about each other and I would like to know the man destined to be my mate. Why don't we go into town and get you a few things and find somewhere to have lunch and talk."

Nasir was dreading their talk but he decided to trust Agron and knew that they need to have this talk so they could move on with their relationship.


End file.
